User talk:Kandrey89
Hello, Kandrey :-) Are you on the Okudagrams Forum too? (http://joseralat.com/forum/). I believe I could help you with this wiki. I'm just posting this to clarify things: I do know how to edit wiki articles, as I have been working with MediaWiki for quite a long time. BTW, would you like me to change the style so that it looks a bit more like Memory Alpha? Oh, and have you set some project goals yet? I had an idea of what we could do: * LCARS Design: Aspects, Guidelines, Tutorials, History, Speculation, Animation, Production Background. ** Aspects: The Elbow, Usability, "Does Every Button Do Something", "Why Do You Need Buttons If You Can Use Your Voice", Edges, Roundings, Animation Features, Alien LCARS ** Guidelines: What size the elbow? How quick the animation? The proportions of the button relative to those of the thicker part of the elbow? Morphing? Cardassian LCARS? Other Alien LCARS? ** Tutorials: HowTo - Design An Own LCARS, HowTo - Replicate A Canon LCARS Panel/Screen, HowTo - Design My Own Star Trek Computer System, HowTo - Use LCARS, HowTo Make an MSD, HowTo - Make An Animation ** History: *** 20th/21st Century Computer Interfaces (the first GUIs, i.e. OS/2 and MS Windows 3.1, improvements in graphical and usability aspects) *** 22nd Century civil and governmental Computer Interfaces (where have the touchscreens gone, what kind of computers do civilians use, who designed the CS for the ship's computers In Universe and Out Of Universe, how did technology and Interface Design improve compared to the 21st century, why are there no windows); alien interfaces *** 23rd Century Starfleet/Federation Interfaces (the development route from the 22nd to 23rd Century Interface Design, how has the technology changed, what improvements in the interfaces and technology have been made, again: where have the touchscreens gone, who designed the stuff); alien+civilian interfaces; speculations *** 24th Century Starfleet/Federation Interfaces (developing LCARS out of universe, design stepsfrom the Ent-A LCARS to the Ent-E LCARS, change in LCARS from TNG/01 to Nemesis, Design Elements, Usage+Usability); alien LCARS (developing it and developing Cardassian LCARS in particular, Why Is The Most Common Colour In Alien LCARSs Mostly Green) *** 25th-28th Century Interfaces+speculations, technology improvements *** TCARS and Beyond ** Speculation: Vulcan LCARS, other Alien LCARS, TCARS, 25th-28th Century, technology improvements and problems ** Animation: Animation Speed, Animation Standards, Animations in Canon Interfaces, Alien Animations, Opening Animations, Shutdown Animations, Specific Animations ** Production Background: "The Art Behind The Graphics", Mike Okuda&Others * LCARS Canon: Screencap Catalogue, Animation Catalogue, Replica Catalogue, LCARS&Computer Errors Out of Universe, LCARS&Computer Errors In Universe, Filling Gaps In History, "LCARS Set In Scene" Gallery Sounds like much and, in fact, it is much. But we're a wiki, not a private hobby homepage, to paraphrase McCoy :D--Friedebarth 11:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds great, I'm on that forum, yes. I've been a bit too busy, you are welcomed to start editing, I'd wait on the design\style of the wiki for now, I'm not up for it and I might like to pitch in at a later date , so the style is on hold for now. The content should be filled first. Kandrey89 18:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I disagree with you there. Many people judge a book by its cover. If they see this wiki they'll think "Oh, beginner wiki. This sucks, why should I waste my time with a wiki whose community don't even give it a decent design." If we would give it a more trekky design, trust me, more contributors will come. :Oh, and have you thought about a license yet? I'd go with cc-by-nc-sa. :-). Greetings, --Friedebarth 15:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC)